Memory cards are known in the art and contain intelligence in the form of a memory circuit or other electronic program. Some form of card reader reads the information or memory stored on the card. Such cards are used in many applications in today's electronic society, including video cameras, digital still cameras, smartphones, PDA's, music players, ATMs, cable television decoders, toys, games, PC adapters, multi-media cards and other electronic applications. Typically, a memory card includes a contact or terminal array for connection through a card connector to a card reader system and then to external equipment. The connector readily accommodates insertion and removal of the card to provide quick access to the information and program on the card. The card connector includes terminals for yieldingly engaging the contact array of the memory card.
The memory card connector often is mounted on a printed circuit board. The memory card, itself, writes or reads via the connector and can transmit between electrical appliances, such as a word processor, personal computer, personal data assistant or the like.
Some memory card connectors are provided with a write-protection function by means of a pair of elastic conductive terminals forming a controlling switch. The two switch terminals are mounted at a side of the connector and have respective elastic arms arranged in close proximity to each other and may be moved into mutual engagement by the memory card to close the controlling switch. Some memory card connectors also are provided with a card detector function by means of a third switch terminal which may be moved into engagement with one of the other switch terminals by a memory card, such as by a leading edge of the card. This indicates or detects that the card is fully inserted into the connector.
One of the problems with memory card connectors of the character described above is in maintaining a good positive engagement between the contact portions of the respective switch terminals. Typically, the contact portions are generally planar and establish a good positive contact engagement only if the entire mutually opposing planar surfaces of the contact portions are engaged. Unfortunately, the switch terminals have a tendency to twist and deform, which results in lessening the contact area between the contact portions which causes a higher resistance ratio. In other words, the actual contact area of the opposing contact portions is impaired and, thereby, impairs the conductivity between the two switch terminals. The present invention is directed to solving these problems.